The present disclosure relates to a scrolling device for use with a cursor control device for a computer system.
There are a number of computer input devices that contain optical devices for cursor movement and scrolling. Typically, an optical sensor and a light emitting diode are configured to convert reflected light into electrical signals. The electrical signals are encoded into information that a computer can use, such as cursor X-Y position data or scrolling direction and distance.
In an avionics environment, any electronic device can potentially interfere with navigational equipment. The Federal Avionics Administration (FAA) therefore, requires new and untested electronic devices to undergo stringent testing before they can be employed in the avionics environment. This means that an optical scrolling device useful in land-based applications is not usable in the avionics environment until proven against the stringent FAA standards.